


Nice to Meet You

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, fun fact: technically not supposed to be a soulmate AU according to the list but I do what I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is waiting in line to get a book signed, but she knows full well that she's going to walk away with more than an autograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to Meet You

Darcy waited impatiently in line. He was here. He was finally here. She’d read about him her entire life: the man who had invented anything and everything, who had created the base for most of today’s technology. When she’d heard he was coming out with a memoir, she’d pounced on it. According to Amazon, she was in the first one hundred people to preorder the book. The bookstore hadn’t even opened yet, and the line was already through the parking lot. Darcy was definitely in the first fifty people outside the door. He was doing book signing and Darcy was not about to miss it by something as foolish as closing hours. The person in front of her had four books in hand, each hardback and the dust jacket still shiny. Darcy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her copy was already beat up, the spine had lines and the pages were dog-eared. There was a difference between reading a book and _reading_ a book, and the person clearly hadn’t realized it. There was a cheer toward the front as the doors opened and the line started surging forward. Darcy grabbed a mirror and checked her makeup. The man was old enough to be her father, but he was her life-long idol where her father had been absent from that role. As the line kept moving, the people behind jostled her forward. As she got closer and closer to the front, the line got more and more restless. Not that she could blame them; Darcy was excited enough that she’d almost forgotten to put pants on that morning. There were only a couple people ahead of her now. She looked down at the book and smiled. This was what she’d been waiting for since the book had come in, a meeting she’d anticipated since the inked words of introduction had appeared on her ankle as a baby,

“I’m Howard Stark, nice to meet you.” he said and Darcy looked up. She smiled,

“I’m Darcy Lewis and it’s nice to meet you too.”


End file.
